


The One

by lostin_space



Series: Wheel Of Crack Wednesday [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crack, Demons, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “Rosa, you have got to be kidding me.”“I feel like this does not count as my fault.”Kyle tried to sigh, but his heavy breathing made it virtually impossible. He knew what that letting his sister move in after she was resurrected would be a bit of an adjustment. But coming home to demons infiltrating his house every day in an attempt to return her soul was not apart of the agreement.
Relationships: Rosa Ortecho & Kyle Valenti
Series: Wheel Of Crack Wednesday [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549672
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Wheel of Crack Wednesday!

“Rosa, you have got to be kidding me.”

“I feel like this does not count as my fault.”

Kyle tried to sigh, but his heavy breathing made it virtually impossible. He knew what that letting his sister move in after she was resurrected would be a bit of an adjustment. But coming home to demons infiltrating his house every day in an attempt to return her soul was _not_ apart of the agreement.

“We need to do something. They’re actually going to kill one of us,” Kyle said, wiping his black goo covered hand on his pants. 

He’d gotten lucky the first one that came in. He’d been cooking and, apparently, a good onion-covered knife was one way to harm a demon. They still kept coming, but now he was a bit better at killing them. Hell, he could probably teach a class on demon killing, but he was _tired_. Tired of looking over his shoulder and not being able to sleep. He just wanted it to stop.

“I asked Maria and she told me to Google it,” Rosa grumbled. She had also tried to fight the demons that were after her, but it wasn’t as safe considering if she touched them they could probably steal her soul. That left her to hiding and hoping Kyle didn’t get himself killed in the process.

“Okay, well, that isn’t going to work. We need to find, like, a legit demon hunter and ask them what to do,” Kyle said, walking to the cabinet to pull out the large bag of onion powder. He was hoping that spreading it around the house would help ward them off, but it didn’t seem to do shit. Well, aside from attracting roaches.

“I guess I’ll Google demon hunters,” Rosa grumbled. 

Kyle sighed and hoped she was successful.

-

“So, yeah, we brought her back from the dead and apparently the dead have a problem with that.”

Mr. K simply nodded, not seeming surprised by this. Kyle had been skeptical from the start whenever Rosa had presented him with a weird website for a supposed demon expert. Mr. K looked like a con artist more than anyone Kyle had ever seen. He wore dated clothing to make himself look the part and a mustache that curled on the ends and a military-esque haircut that didn’t match any of it. Rosa, however, had bought into it immediately and now, here they were, telling a stranger their secrets for $200 and hoping that he’d actually help for another $500.

This was definitely Rosa’s next four Christmas presents.

“Hmm, I see. That sounds accurate, I think,” Mr. K said, “And what have you been doing? How is she still here?”

“Fighting them, killing them,” Kyle said, shrugging. This seemed to catch his attention. Mr. K’s eyebrows furrowed and he leaned forward.

“You’ve been _what_?”

“Stabbing them, mostly,” Kyle elaborated, “Knives that have been used to cut onions seem to work for me.”

Mr. K shook his head. “Knives? Onions? Those aren’t demon weaponry. They shouldn’t be affected by those things.”

Kyle felt Rosa’s eyes on him, but he didn’t let himself be shocked. He was still pretty convinced this guy was bullshit.

“Well, maybe they’re not demons. That’s just what we’ve been calling them. Giant blobs of, like, matte black goo trying to fucking kill me and my sister. Seemed pretty demonic.”

Mr. K stared at him for a moment before quickly getting up and heading towards the bookshelf a few feet behind him. Kyle watched in psudeo-boredom as he searched for something. He came back with a thick book and opened to a page that seemed tabbed to be saved for later. Or, for now.

On the page, it had a list of things that could kill a demon. Well, list was a liberal word to use. In reality, it was about three things. Exorcisms, a super special gun that got lost to time, and The One. Rosa all but punched him in the shoulder.

“The One is a myth about one man who has the power to kill demons. The Colt, for a long time, was the only thing known that was able to kill demons outside of exorcisms. However, it was made by a specific man: Raymond Holt. The legend has it that, perhaps it wasn’t the Colt, perhaps it was just him. Thus, the legend of The One. If you’re able to kill demons with just a knife… then you’re him.”

Kyle, weirdly enough, didn’t feel shocked by this. If anything, he just felt annoyed and tired. He didn’t want that. If it was even real.

“Is this just bullshit to make us pay more?” he sighed. Mr. K’s eyes widened and shook his head.

“No, no, if you’re really The One, you don’t have to pay anything. This… this gift can save thousands of people,” Mr. K explained. Kyle’s shoulders slumped. He felt more tired already.

“Okay, well, can’t prove that, have a nice day.”

As if on cue, a window shattered. The matte black creature of goo flew threw it, hissing and screaming and heading straight for Rosa. She screamed, like she often did and Mr. K instantly went to help her hide. Well, at least he’s good for something.

Kyle stood the moment the window shattered, grabbing vase from the little display table. He shattered it against the display and held out a sharp towards the demon that was swarming him.

“You want a fight? Bring it on.”

The demon flew straight towards him and Kyle stabbed it right in the middle of the featureless form. It screamed and twisted and reached for his face with it’s non-arms. It clawed for him with claws that weren’t exactly claws, reaching for his face. It _stung_. Kyle stabbed it again, instinct taking over as he jabbed his hand inside the hole he’d made and grabbed a handful of the goo. He ripped out and repeated the process a few more times, using his other hand to continue stabbing.

By the time it collapsed into nothing but a pile on the floor, Kyle was covered in the blankness of it and out of breath.

“Oh my god,” Mr. K said from somewhere. Kyle felt light-headed.

“Kyle!” Rosa called and she was by him in seconds. He couldn’t focus on her. He needed some sleep. “It scratched you.”

“I’m fine,” he said, though he was beginning to feel dizzy. He leaned on her for assistance.

“What’s wrong with him?” Rosa demanded, “What happens when you get scratched by a demon?”

“Death,” Mr. K said slowly, “Or, in the case of Raymond Holt… something different.”

“Different? What do you mean, different?” Rosa demanded. Kyle’s head was spinning and he allowed himself to slouch enough to rest his head on her shoulder. He was so tired. “Mr. K! Tell me!”

“We won’t know until, if he wakes up after a long sleep. If he wakes, we’ll know he’s The One because he’ll be…”

“Oh my god, stop with the ominous pausing bullshit, just tell me what’s happening to my brother,” she demanded. Mr. K was quiet for a moment and Kyle almost didn’t hear him.

“He’ll be… something in the middle. Not quite human, not quite demon. But he’ll be the perfect demon hunter if that happens. He’ll be able to protect you,” Mr. K explained delicately.

“So, what?” Kyle slurred, leaning more and more on Rosa. His legs were about to give out. “I’m gonna be like some real-life Danny Phantom if I don’t die?”

He heard a sigh and, right before he passed out, he got his answer.

“Essentially… yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes i think i'm hilarious. Raymond holt as the original danny phantom is the funniest thought i've ever had.
> 
> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
